prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (February 19, 2010)
For the fifth week in a row the focal point of CMLL's Super Viernes show on February 19, 2010, was the storyline between Místico and Volador, Jr.. The previous week Volador, Jr. had won the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship but Místico left the arena with the belt and would be suspended if he did not return it by the end of the night of the 19th. The main event was a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match billed as a trios incredibles, teaming up rudos (Villains) and tecnicos (Fan Favorites) for a match. The Trios Incredibles label furthered the ambiguity about Místico's allegiance, up until the 19th he had only acted as a rudo in matches against Volador, Jr. Místico teamed up with La Máscara and Negro Casas, who had previously been paired up for the Parejas Incredibles Nacional tournament. Casas came to the ring with his two CMLL championships (the CMLL World Middleweight Championship and the CMLL World Welterweight Championship) in a trashbag and seemingly got along with Místico even though Casas and his group La Peste Negra ("The Black Plague") had been feuding with Místico through most of 2009 and Casas had won the Welterweight title from Místico. On the other side Volador, Jr. teamed with Último Guerrero and Héctor Garza, two wrestlers who in early January found themselves on opposite sides in three Super Viernes main events. Before the match Volador, Jr.'s tag team partner La Sombra came to the ring and stole the Mexican National Light Heavyweight title belt from Místico, but was intercepted by El Felino who gave the belt back to Místico. The first two falls of the match happened in less than three minutes, splitting the falls between the teams. In the third fall both Místico and Volador, Jr. used every opportunity they had to rip at each other's mask, with the fight intensifying between the two. In the end Místico ended up being disqualified as he kept attacking Volador, Jr. who was trapped in the corner. After the match Scorpio, Sr., a representative of the Mexico City Boxing and Wrestling Commission, came to the ring, took the belt from Místico and handed it to the rightful champion Volador, Jr. After being forced to hand over the championship Místico claimed that he did not care for the championship, he did not care that the fans booed him, he was only interested in humiliating Volador, Jr. and the best way to do so was to unmask him. The involvement of La Sombra and El Felino in the main event followed a Lighting Match between the two. On March 2, 2010, the two had faced off in a singles match on CMLL's Tuesday show. During the match Puma King, El Felino's nephew, showed up in the arena dressed like a doppleganger of El Felino, distracting both La Sombra and the referee long enough for El Felino to cheat his way to a victory. During the Lightning match the Felino doppleganger showed up once more, but this time he failed to distract the referee from El Felino's cheating tactics and in turn disqualified El Felino when he saw him pull La Sombra's mask off. Following La Sombra's appearance in the main event, El Felino evened the score, building on their rivalry. In the semi-main event La Peste con Amour ("The Plague of Love") Máximo and Mr. Niebla teamed up with Jon Strongman to take on Ray Mendoza, Jr. and the new version of La Ola Amarilla ("the yellow wave") Naito and Taichi who was making his Arena México debut that night. Niebla and Máximo's team played up the comedic antics during the match, interacting with KeMonito, a blue furry mascot that accompanied Máximo to the ring. La Peste Con Amour lost to Mendoza, Jr. and the Japanese contingency in two falls, with all three wrestlers pinning Stronman for the second fall. Before the third match of the evening CMLL unveiled the winners of the "Best of 2009" awards as voted on by the fans. Included in the awards was Ángel del Oro who won "Rookie of the year", Ángel de Oro teamed up with his brother Ángel de Plata and El Sagrado in the third match, losing to Poder Mexica (Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Misterioso II and Okumura two falls to one. In the second match of the night the issue between Pequeño Black Warrior and Bracito de Oro was furthered as Warrior, Pequeño Universo 2000 and Pierrothito defeated Bracito de Oro, Eléctrico and Mascarita Dorada. Pequeño Black Warrior won the third and deciding fall after a low blow to Bracito de Oro. Following the match Pequeño Black Warrior made a Luchas de Apuestas, mask vs. mask match challenge to Bracito de Oro. Results ; *Delta and Diamante defeated Puma King and Tiger Kid 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Tag team match (15:49) *Pequeño Universo 2000, Pequeño Black Warrior and Pierrothito defeated Bracito de Oro, Eléctrico and Mascarita Dorada 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:24) *''Poder Mexica'' (Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Misterioso II) and Okumura defeated El Sagrado and Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel de Oro and Ángel de Plata) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:14) *La Sombra defeated El Felino by disqualification in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (9:21) *Ray Mendoza Jr. and La Ola Amarilla (Taichi and Naito) defeated Jon Strongman and La Peste con Amour (Máximo and Mr. Niebla) 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:40) *Héctor Garza, Último Guerrero and Volador, Jr. defeated Místico, La Máscara and Negro Casas 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Relevos Incredibles Six-man tag team match (9:33) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events